This renewal application requests 5 year support for a DERC grant to continue a broad and intensive research program that is now in its 13th year and involving close to 100 scientists who investigate Diabetes Mellitus and related metabolic and endocrine disorders. As in the past, five scientific cores are proposed. Yet, three of those are new or restructured to respond to modern trends of biochemical research and changing needs of DERC investigators. These cores are: 1) An Antibody Production Core; 2) An Electron Microscopy/Morphology Core; 3) A Pancreatic Islet Cell Core; 4) A Protein and Nucleic Acid Chemistry Core; and 5) A Radioimmunoassay Core. These scientific cores will considerably enhance the productivity and interdisciplinary collaboration of Center investigators and will allow them to apply the most modern approaches of biomedical research which are not available to individual laboratories. The application also requests support for an Administrative Core which will be responsible for an intensive Academic Enrichment and a Visiting Scientist Program and will greatly facilitate the interdisciplinary interaction of Center investigators.